Reverence
by Just a Rookie
Summary: 'How can we save the world, if we can't even protect the people in front of us'. This isn't the first I've ever written, but I'm still a noob so sorry in advance! Mainly LloydxSheena. Rated M just in case. :P


_That _was what they had in common. She smiled to herself sadly. That was the reason she fell for both of them.

'How can we save the world, if we can't even protect the people in front of us?'

The way he looked at her, with sheer affection. How it would seem like they were always in a world that only consisted of the two of them. How he fought for her even though he had the weight of not one world, but two on his shoulders. She wanted to see just how deep his sincerity for everything truly was.

Their eyes, glazed and half-lidded, as the streetlamps outside the window illuminated nothing but his form.

'He really does glow...' a thought that almost brought a smile to her face flickered by. The door to their room was locked, as If that would've been much of an obstacle to the likes of Zelos. Surprisingly, they were left undisturbed, no questions about why both of them rushed to claim the room as their own or why they wanted to stay with each other. Not even _she _asked any questions, just smiled at them both with that angelic face of hers. And there they were. Hot, sweaty and spent. His swords, boots and favorite red shirt were strewn everywhere, even her lilac kimono was serving as a blanket to a lamp. They had picked the only bottom suite in the inn, a whole floor separating them from the rest of the party. His fingers idly looped her dark coloured locks and she vaguely wondered if he did the same with her lighter ones. He was half laying down, half sitting up with his head resting on her soft tummy, with brows slightly knitted as he seemed to be preoccupied with tying some sort of ribbon with her hair. She had asked him a question earlier in the day that she thought was quite simple, why he was trying to play the hero and continue with such a strenuous journey she was sure his body could not take. Predictably, he fired back that he would continue to fight for her. Even if it he lived by the Dwarven Vows, made promises to countless other people he saved, he said he would continue to fight until he knew everyone he loved was safe. When they arrived to Triet, she didn't remember. How they suddenly ended up kissing heatedly and stripping away each other's offending garments also remains a murky memory to her. What stood out the most was hearing him say that he'd go through their entire journey again for her.

That was then.

Now, after using new sophisticated looking flying machines much like the Rheairds, she along with him and the rest of the party ventured into a seemingly new planet. A world under a crisis of its own, with its own sadistic evildoer that is a lot older than he lets on, masks his appearance, led a group called the Akatsuki and used other people as pawns. But no matter how many bad traits this villain has in common with Mithos, you can't help but be obscurely hopeful that the outcome will be in the hero's favor. It was overwhelming at how much spirit these people had, the flashy, yet effective skills and an understanding of each other.

Genis and a young man with a ponytail that jut out of his head like pineapple leaves took a liking to each other, and began dominating the battlefield against hundreds of white parasitic looking creatures in arrays of mighty spells and shadows stitching through. Raine was helping a medic with pink hair and vibrant green eyes tend to the wounded, praising her abilities and even teaching the girl a few new tricks to mend broken bones. Even Zelos was able to flirt with another girl with long dark hair and pale lilac eyes, with a figure as "yummy" as hers whilst joining the fray. Collette, Regal and even Presea were also getting nicely acquainted with locals, and also became effective allies to the shinobi. A boy with bright blonde hair, clear blue eyes, whiskers, a loud bark with a personality to match makes her feel an even stronger familiarity with this place, she almost felt as if she was back home. All she can do is watch in utter amazement as the energetic boy fights alongside the swordsman she shared that night with. Their gleaming hair, their almost identical grunts of effort, but most of all their essence, nearly puts her in a trance of wonder and admiration.

_"You've had enough! Let me finish this guy!"_

_"No! This guy ruined everything… He stole someone important from me and I'm going to save him AND make sure he doesn't screw with anymore people!"_

_"Heh… Well, you won't have to do this alone!"_

The struggle continued for hours and hours, she kept her eyes where the two dauntless figures danced and clashed with their enemies even after everyone retreated to a safe place to recuperate. She only jumped down from her perch in a frail tree when Regal told her dinner had been prepared. His cerulean eyes stared into hers, and she realized he was a lot like them. He knows pain, and he knows suffering. He's lost someone he loved more than life itself, and he still continues to live in order to help the friends has now. The shackles binding his hands are a permanent reminder of his turbulent past. Her mouth opened, but nothing came out. He raised a brow as she hesitated before leaping out of the tree next to him. She just shook her head, and no words were needed on his part. They walked back to the tents that they helped the shinobi set up.

Cheery faces were encouraging and the most common sight in the room, even through the injuries and trauma of such an intense day of war. Chestnut orbs watched on as Genis interacted with a man that wore a large grey hooded coat, his eyes blocked behind dark glasses. Genis laughed childishly as they chatted while bugs crawled between his fingers. Zelos was almost being strangled to death by a man who looked like the dark haired girl Zelos was teasing earlier, except with long brown hair tied loosely together and a piercing look in his eyes. The poor dark haired girl was passed out, and Collette was confidently drawling on about how the girl was so happy to hear Zelos's 'compliment', she fainted. Near them, a dog that may as well be a horse was happily lapping away at Lloyd's face, the cheeky grin she knew so well was on the red swordsman's face as another man with triangle markings on his face grinned, fangs peeking out. The entire scene brought back memories of the biggest journey of her life, all the comedic and light times they managed to create while they were fighting for not just their survival but for everyone else's.

Finally, her sight stopped on the boy with the whiskers and yellow hair. He was sitting up on a bench with his back against the wall, smiling at the girl with the equally as happy, exotic pink hair and emerald eyes as they talked. He wasn't exactly beaming like he usually would, but he had a sort of serene look on his face as he watched the pink healer move about and it made a wave of reverence creep over her. She knew that look. It was a common sight she beheld when she would steal glances at the twin-swordsman, only to find that he was staring at the female angel in their party, with the same almost dreamy loving look. Even if it stung see him look at her that way, it added to the many reasons she holds him at high regards. Despite being a skeptic, she believes love can make it through anything. And for the first time since the regeneration of the worlds, Sheena cracked a smile.

Now she knew why she was always falling for _their_type.

* * *

The idea for this short piece honestly came from nowhere. I wanted to explore the more sensitive side to Sheena because I feel like I can sort of relate to it these days. It is a little rushed, and not at all planned because I was really just going with it and not paying attention to an actual plot. The 'he' and 'her' Sheena refers to is Lloyd and Collette, in case that was way too confusing to follow. I think Naruto's a lot like Lloyd in some ways, so it almost became natural that Sheena became drawn to him too. After all, everyone wants to be looked at like that by that special someone, right? I just wanted this to be a whole bunch of feelings, lol! I might make something like a story out of this if I ever get inspired. But yeah, I'm sorry if it makes no sense, and if I made any mistakes. It's a shame there aren't as many fics to go with this crossover, I think it's a cool idea. =3

Thanks once again! Hope you enjoyed it! =D


End file.
